Boomerang Disney Channel
An Upcoming network that will form Cartoon Network's Boomerang and Disney XD (formerly Toon Disney) to be called "Boomerang Disney Channel". sometime in 2013 or 2015 Programing *Welcome to Pooh Corner *Dumbo's Circus *Disney Club Penguin: The Series (produced by Nelvana Limited and Walt Disney Television) *Webkinz: The Series (produced by Ganz and Nelvana) *PB&J Otter *Sesame Street *Stickfreeks's Fairy Foxes *My Roommate Mario (as part of YouTube Block, Produced by Daneboe and Gagfilms) *Pucca *Wow Wow Wubbzy! *Fraggle Rock *Pandamonium (produced by Marvel Productions and MGM/UA Television) *EPCOT: The TV Series *Disneyland: The TV Series *Disney·Nintendo EarthBound: The TV Series (produced by Nintendo,HAL Laboratory and Walt Disney Television Animation) *Rolie Polie Olie *The Mouse Factory *Lazy Town *Tennesse Tuxedo and His Tales *The Starfall Vowels Show *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Charlie The Unicorn (as part of YouTube Block, Produced by FilmCow) *Phineas and Ferb *Hole in the Wall *Shining Time Station *Donald Duck Presents *Good Morning, Mickey! *Sora the Keyblade Master & Friends *Family Game Night *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour *The Twisted Whiskers Show *Sea Princesses *Denver The Last Dinosaur *The Aflac Duck Show *Oswald *Underdog *Blues Clues *Fred The Caveman *The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *The Justin Bieber Show (produced by Happy Harry Toons) *Super Mario Bros. Super Show *El Chavo (animated series) *The Mr. Men Show *The Real Ghostbusters *Cubix: Robots For Everyone *Ariel & Zoey & Eli, too *Jungle Cubs *The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *Disney's Adventures of The Gummi Bears *Talespin *Darkwing Duck *Ducktales *The Woody Woodpecker Show *Disney's House of Mouse *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Scooby-Doo?, Where Are You? *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Scooby-Doo! Mysteries Incorporated *Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo *A Pup Name Scooby-Doo *The Scooby-Doo Show Anime *Pokémon *Sgt. Frog *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Lets Go! Tamagotchi *Card Captor Sakura *Bleach (as part of'' Action Block'') *Dreamkix *Nazca *One Piece *Gin Tama *Rurouni Kenshin *Inuyasha *Naruto (as part of'' Action Block'') *Deltora Quest (also airs on The Hub) *Immortal Grand Prix *Oban Star-Racers (as part of'' Action Block'') *Sonic X *The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok *Sorcerous Stabber Ophen *Birdy The Mighty Decoded *Durarara!! *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Samurai 7 Action Block *Dragon Ball Z (Funimation Dub) *Super Inggo and the Super Group (dubbed in english by 4Kids Entertainment) *Mythic Warriors Guardians of the Legend *Wing Commander Academy *Savage Dragon the Animated Series *BASTof Syndrome *Monster Buster Club (also airs on Disney XD) *G.I. Joe Renegades (also airs on The Hub) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (also airs on Disney XD) *Angels Friend *Spiral Zone *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers *A.T.O.M. *Trigun *Galactik Football *Final Fantasy: Unlimited *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *He-Man and the Masters Of The Universe (also airs on Qubo's Night Owl Block) *Transformers: Prime (also airs on The Hub) *D.I.C.E. (DNA Integrated Cybernetic Enterprises) *Generator Rex (also airs on Cartoon Network) *Galtar and the Golden Lance *Zorro: Generation Z *Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 *Dragon Booster *Team Galaxy YouTube Block *Annoying Orange (Produced by Daneboe and Gagfilms) *Fred Figglehorn (also known as FЯED,Produced by Fee Entertainment) *The Lazer Collection (Produced by DFEAR Studios) *Red Vs Blue (Produced by Machinima.com) *Daneboe Exposed *Liam the Leprechaun Nicktoons Block *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The Fairly OddParents *Invader Zim *iCarly *The Penguins of Madagascar *Big Time Rush *Planet Sheen *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Fanboy and Chum Chum Saturday Morning Block TBA Movies/Seasonal *WALL-E *Monsters, Inc. *Finding Nemo *The Incredibles *Frosty The Snowman (Rankin/Bass Version) *Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (Rankin/Bass Version) *Santa Claus is Comin' To Town (Rankin/Bass Version) *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street *A Muppet Family Christmas *A Muppet Christmas Carol *A Charile Brown Christmas *A Charile Brown Thanksgiving *It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown *The Mr. Men Show: Calling Dr. Little Miss Whoops *The Jungle Book *The Lion King *The Thief and the Cobbler *Starchaser: The Legend of Orin *Quest For Camelot *The Ultimate Avengers The Movie *The Ultimate Avengers 2 *The Invincible Iron Man *Planet Hulk *Bleach: Memories of Nobody *Justice League: The New Frontier *Batman: Under the Red Hood *Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Three Knights Shorts *Timmy Time *Shaun The Sheep *Hetalia: Axis Powers *RoboDz Kazagumo Hen *Pat & Stan *Nu Pogodi (I'll Get You english dubbed title) Gallery See Also *Disney·Nintendo EarthBound: The TV Series a TV series based on the SNES game of the same name. Category:Television Channels